No me culpes
by Dani Valdez
Summary: La noche en que Delfini Ryddle fue concebida desde el punto de vista de Bellatrix y con la canción Don t blame me de Taylor Swift como regalo para Marion en el amigo invisible del foro La noble y ancestral casa de los Black. Advertencias: lemmon, sadomasoquismo, pwp.


No me culpes

Disclaimer: no, esta cochinada no la ha escrito Rowling, os lo aseguro; y tampoco creo que Taylor Swift pensara en esto cuando escribió los versos que hay entre paréntesis, o a lo mejor sí, quién sabe lo que pasa por la mente de esa mujer.

Esta historia participa en el amigo invisible 2017/2018 de La noble y ancestral casa de los Black como regalo ppara Marion.

Marion, para serte sincera esta petición supuso todo un reto porque es mi primera vez escribiendo lemon y mi primera vez escribiendo sadomasoquismo. Sin embargo, fue muy divertido (meterse en la loca y obsesionada mente de Bellatrix siempre lo es) y espero que te guste. Por cierto, no sé si te gusta Taylor ni esta canción, pero es que desde que la escuché por primera vez se me vinieron estos dos a la mente y no me pude resistir a inspirarme en ella, espero que no te importe.

()()()()()()()()()()()()

(No me culpes,

El amor me volvió loca.

Si no lo hace es que estás haciendo algo mal.)

Mucha gente considera que estoy loca, que ya no soy yo, que me he dejado arrastrar por vos hasta un nivel de locura casi inhumano. Quizá sea cierto, quizá no estoy cuerda y quizá vos seais para mí una obsesión, pero ¿qué más da? ¿a quién le importa? ¿acaso no es eso el amor?

(Llevo mucho tiempo rompiendo corazones

Y jugando con hombres mayores

Que solo son juguetes para que yo los use.)

Y es que yo llevo mucho tiempo deseando esto, mi señor, no os podéis imaginar cuánto. He estado con muchos hombres a lo largo de mi vida, muchos, pero ninguno es ni será jamás como vos. Ellos solo eran simples juguetes que yo podía usar a mi antojo. Vos, en cambio, vos sois mi señor y yo os pertenezco completamente, os pertenezco más de lo que a cualquiera de los otros, más que a mi marido, más incluso de lo que me pertenezco a mí misma.

(Algo pasó por primera vez,

En este pequeño paraíso tan oscuro.)

Y lo supe en cuanto os vi, en aquella primera reunión, supe que érais un ser especial, extraordinario. Supe que habíais nacido para dominar el mundo. Desde luego, a mí ya me habíais dominado, a mí ya me habíais conquistado esa primera vez, y con los años lo fuísteis haciendo cada vez más y más, mi señor, con los años me conquistasteis cada vez más y más hasta que llegué a ser lo que soy ahora, completamente vuestra.

(Temblando, caminando de un lado a otro,

Te necesito.)

Y esta noche por fin mi sueño se va a cumplir. Por fin seré vuestra y vos seréis mío. Me habéis llamado a visitaros y no puedo esperar más. No puedo esperar para teneros de esa manera, mi señor. Mi cuerpo es vuestro y ansía serlo más que nada de lo que haya ansiado alguna vez. Necesito teneros dentro, mi señor, os necesito, os necesito.

(Por ti cruzaría la línea,

Perdería mi tiempo,

Perdería mi cabeza.)

Por vos daría todo lo que tengo, todo lo que soy. Por vos haría cualquier cosa. Cualquier cosa que me pidáis la haré. No soy una niñita mojigata, mi señor. Estoy dispuesta a todo por complaceros, creedme, nada me complacerá más a mí que hacer vuestra voluntad. Así que ordenadme cuanto queráis, que yo cumpliré todas y cada una de vuestras órdenes.

(Dicen: ella ha ido demasiado lejos esta vez.)

Así que vos ordenais y yo obedezco, desnuda, en el suelo, arrastrándome ante vos. Os suplico para que lo hagáis a pesar de que vos habeis sido quien me ha llamado. Vos lo quereis así, os gusta oír a la gente suplicar. Bien, suplicaré, os rogaré que me lo hagáis. No, no quereis eso, quereis que sea vulgar, que hable como lo haría una muggle. Sabeis que eso me humilla y eso es precisamente lo que quereis. Bien, bien, lo haré, me humillaré por vos. Haré cualquier cosa por vos.

(Mi nombre es lo que tú decidas.

Yo simplemente te llamaré mío.)

Hago todo lo que me decís. Estoy atada. Vos me lanzásteis un hechizo. También me amordazásteis al principio pero en seguida os cansásteis de eso, era más divertido oírme gritar, os gustan mis gritos, os excitan. Me da igual. Me torturais, me lanzais un hechizo tras otro sin que yo pueda hacer nada para defenderme. Verme sufrir, observar mi dolor, os excita más que cualquier otra cosa que pudiera hacer. Está bien, por mí está bien, siempre que pueda estar con vos todo estará bien. Siempre que pueda teneros tan cerca, no habrá nada que no pueda estar bien.

(Estoy loca, pero soy tuya.)

El dolor termina y vos os abalanzais sobre mí con todo vuestro cuerpo: vuestros dedos, vuestras uñas, vuestros dientes. Por fin soy completamente vuestra, por fin tengo todo lo que quería, todo lo que siempre había soñado poseer: os tengo a vos.

(Ecos de tu nombre dentro de mi mente.

Un halo escondiendo mi obsesión.

Una vez fui hiedra venenosa,

Pero ahora soy tu margarita.)

Me teneis a punto. Grito, os suplico de nuevo y os pido que me lo hagáis, que me folleis una y otra vez. No lo hacéis, en lugar de eso os reís y yo sigo suplicando hasta que por fin accedéis a mis ruegos y entonces grito todavía más fuerte. No me importa nada más. Si cualquiera me viera en esta situación se reiría, se burlaría de mí, la poderosa y letal Bellatrix Black en esta posición. No me importa. Lo único que me importa sois vos.

(Y cariño, por ti, bajaría al infierno,

Solo para tocar tu cara.

Si te marcharas,

Te suplicaría de rodillas que te quedaras)

Todo termina y vos me sonreís. Estais satisfecho conmigo y yo con vos, creedme que yo estoy muy satisfecha con vos. Estoy cansada, exhausta, siento que no puedo casi ni respirar y me duele todo el cuerpo, pero por vos lo haría una y mil veces más. Por vos haría cualquier cosa, mi señor, y si vos me lo pedís, volveré a hacer esto cuantas veces queráis.

(Me pongo eufórica

Cada vez que tú, cada vez que tú

Estás amándome, estás amándome.)

Porque todo el dolor no importa si puedo teneros dentro de mí. Nada importa si vos estáis en mí. Mi reputación, mi honor, mi cuerpo, nada es importante . solo vos y esa euforia que me haceis sentir cada vez que me tocais, cada vez que me besais, cada vez que me mordeis, cada vez que me arañais. Nunca me había sentido así y quiero volver a sentirlo una y otra vez, mi señor, quiero volver a sentiros una y otra y otra y otra vez.

(El viaje de mi vida

Cada vez que tú, cada vez que tú

Estás tocándome, estás tocándome.)

Así que hacedme tuya, atadme, torturadme, humilladme, hacedme lo que vos queráis, pero hacédmelo, por favor, volved a hacerme sentir así.

(Señor, sálvame, mi droga es mi señor

Y estaré consumiéndola el resto de mi vida.)


End file.
